


I Wear My Heart On My Shirt

by inspireme87



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brief mention of minor soccer au, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Modern AU, Raven works for NASA, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspireme87/pseuds/inspireme87
Summary: She knows she should let Lexa sleep, but she's been gone for almost a week and she's missed her too damn much, so she leans in and pecks her on the cheek at first, then moves to kiss her lips. Lexa starts to stir awake and Raven just keeps kissing her. She kisses her lips, then her cheek, her jaw and the crook of her neck. She feels herself getting turned on just from the taste of Lexa's skin and the warmth of her body pressed against her. She hears a quiet moan and feels Lexa's fingers thread through her hair and gently tug until she pulls Raven up to kiss her on the lips.





	I Wear My Heart On My Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Response To: Who smells the hell out of the other’s shirts when they’re away but pretends that they don’t?

Raven smells the hell out of Lexa's shirts when she's away, because Lexa has turned her into a complete sap, but she'll never let Lexa know she does it. She started doing it after she caught Lexa sleeping in one of her old Cal hoodies on more than one occasion after returning from a NASA work trip late at night.

The first few times Raven dismisses it as nothing. They both share each other's wardrobe a lot so it's not that weird for Lexa to be wearing Raven's clothes. It is a little weird for Lexa to be wearing Raven's Cal hoodie though since Lexa played soccer at Stanford and they’re each other's biggest rivals in college soccer. But after the fourth time when Raven comes home to find Lexa sleeping in her same exact Cal hoodie she becomes suspicious. Especially when she knows how much Lexa hates Cal as a former Stanford player. 

So when she walks into their bedroom and sees Lexa in the signature navy blue and gold hoodie again, Raven can't ignore it as a coincidence any longer. She checks the time, it's 11:30pm, so it's not so late that Lexa will be mad at Raven for waking her up. Raven makes quick work of shedding her clothes and changing into her boy shorts and cutoff tank top, then quickly brushes her teeth before getting into bed. She shifts slowly and carefully until she’s laying on her side facing a sleeping Lexa. Lexa is curled up on her side as well, hugging a pillow to her chest and making light snoring noises. She's so adorable and breathtakingly beautiful and Raven feels both equal parts of affection and desire flutter in her chest. She loves this girl, like really loves her. 

She knows she should let Lexa sleep, but she's been gone for almost a week and she's missed her too damn much, so she leans in and pecks her on the cheek at first, then moves to kiss her lips. Lexa starts to stir awake and Raven just keeps kissing her. She kisses her lips, then her cheek, her jaw and the crook of her neck. She feels herself getting turned on just from the taste of Lexa's skin and the warmth of her body pressed against her. She hears a quiet moan and feels Lexa's fingers thread through her hair and gently tug until she pulls Raven up to kiss her on the lips. 

They both moan into the kiss, Lexa now awake and responsive to Raven's touch. When Lexa slips her tongue into Raven's mouth, Raven gently sucks while letting out a sigh of relief. Kissing Lexa feels so right. Feels like home. She knows Lexa feels the same because she moans into the kiss and arches her body forward and the whole thing is so hot, and feels so right, that Raven thinks she could come just from doing this. 

She gets so lost in the kiss and the sensations coursing through her, that she doesn't even realize at first that the pillow between them is gone until she feels Lexa's chest pressed up against her as she shifts a thigh between Raven's legs. Raven moans and reaches down a hand to grip Lexa's ass and pull her in close. Lexa's thigh making contact where Raven needs it the most and Raven trying to return the favor with her own thigh between Lexa's legs. They're both moaning and arching into one another, rocking and grinding into each other with their thighs and hips. They're panting into each other’s mouths and kissing each other deeply, alternating between sucking on each other's tongues and lips. 

At some point Lexa has slipped her hand under Raven's shirt to cup one of her breasts. She uses her thumb to trace circles around her nipple, and Raven groans and slips a hand beneath the waistline of Lexa's boxer briefs, sliding along her bare ass. Her skin is smooth and warm to the touch and they both moan when Raven squeezes and pulls Lexa forward so she can make better contact with her thigh. Raven can feel Lexa's arousal soaking through the thin fabric of her boxer briefs against the top of her thigh, and she knows Lexa's getting close when she feels her body start to tremble. 

Raven flips Lexa from her side to her back, so that Raven is now poised above her. Their thighs are still interlocked, pressing into each other's cores, and Raven uses the new leverage she has to thrust her thigh harder against Lexa's clit. Lexa groans and bites down on Raven's bottom lip, her hand reflexively squeezing Raven's breast. Raven moans and continues to thrust, her thigh now sliding easily from Lexa's arousal. Lexa bends her leg so that Raven can now thrust into her while still riding her thigh. 

They're both getting close now, their thrusting more frantic and their groans more primal and harsh. They're rocking back and forth, rutting into each other and speeding toward the edge. They break apart from their kiss, gasping for air and when brown eyes meet green for the first time in almost a week, Raven gasps out a breathy, "Fuck, Lex", and after a few more thrusts they're crashing over the edge into bliss. Their bodies jolting and shaking as they help each other ride out their orgasms with their thighs. When the last wave of pleasure pulses through her, Raven feels her whole body seize up then collapse. Her body feeling satisfied and fully spent. 

She's completely blissed out; her face burrowed into the crook of Lexa's neck as she tries to catch her breath, and she feels goose bumps spread across her skin as Lexa's rapid breathing washes over the bare skin of her shoulder and neck. She shudders when Lexa kisses a sensitive spot on her neck, then her shoulder.

"Fuck, Lex!" She rasps breathlessly against her neck before gently sucking on the skin there. She feels Lexa shudder, then moan and she can't believe how turned on she is again. This girl will be the death of her. Raven moans and cants her hips forward and she feels Lexa's chest rumble as she chuckles and playfully squeezes Raven's ass. Raven just groans and Lexa lets out a contented sigh.

"Welcome home, Raven." She whispers sweetly against Raven's ear before biting and sucking on the sensitive lobe. Raven is powerless to control the embarrassing growling sound she makes.

"God, I fucking missed you." She rasps out.

"Mmm, I missed you too." Lexa replies coyly while kissing along Raven's neck. If Raven didn't love her so much, she would hate Lexa for how easily she turns her on. It's pathetic really, that just one look, or touch, or word from the girl can make Raven come completely undone, turning her into the equivalent of a horny and lovesick teenage boy. 

"God babe, you're such a perv. I'm starting think all you want me for is my body and sex." Lexa says teasingly. Raven pulls back, meeting Lexa's hooded eyes and lazy smile with her own.

"You know you're more to me than that." Raven says faux seriously, playing along.

"Oh, yeah?" Lexa smirks, before settling her hands on Raven's waist and tracing her bare hip bones with her thumbs. Raven's hips jerk forward involuntarily and Lexa doesn't even try to stifle the giggle she lets out. "Tell me again how you want me for more than just sex?" She teases.

"Babe, you know I do! You're not playing fair." Raven literally whines out. And if this were anyone else but Lexa, she would be completely embarrassed by how weak and needy she sounds. Lexa just smirks and bites her bottom lip.

"Oh, I'm not playing fair?" She retorts. "You're the one who woke me up with your minty kisses and sex." She challenges. And it's not fair, because Lexa knows Raven loves challenges and will take the bait every time.

"Well, what do you expect when we haven't seen each other in almost a week and you're just laying in our bed looking all hot and sexy in my Cal hoodie?" Raven emphasizes the point by reaching down to trace the yellow Cal across Lexa's chest then shifting both hands to palm Lexa's breasts. Lexa moans and arches into her as Raven massages her breasts.

"Mmmm, that feels nice." Lexa breathes out.

"See? So fucking unfair!" She says, leaning down to kiss Lexa when she places her hands on top of Raven's, guiding and pressing them further into her breasts. Raven pulls back looking into her green eyes, "Plus, you know how much I love it when you wear blue." And Lexa just giggles.

"Oh, you do?."

"You know I do!" Raven whines.

"Yeah, I do." She says softly with a smile, and Raven's heart feels full.

"Wait? Is that why you're always wearing my Cal hoodie to sleep in when I come home from trips? So you can get me to wake you up with sex?!?" Raven can't believe she hasn't picked up on this until now. Lexa gives a small nod. "Lexa fucking Woods! I can't believe you! Now who's the one who's just using someone for sex?" The whole thing is so bizarre and so Lexa that Raven can't help but laugh. Lexa laughs too.

"To be fair, I didn't start wearing your Cal hoodie for sex."

"You didn't?" Raven asks, genuinely curious. Leaning down to peck Lexa's lips.

"No, that was just an added bonus. The truth is—" Lexa trails off, looking suddenly insecure and vulnerable.

"The truth is what, babe?" Raven says gently, brushing her thumb soothingly over Lexa’s cheek, trying to make her feel comfortable enough to share.

"The truth is I wear it every night when you're gone, because I miss you and it smells like you." She says shyly, her cheeks slightly flushed as she meets Raven's eyes. 

Raven’s heart skips a beat. It's probably one of the sweetest things Lexa has ever said to her. The idea that Lexa would miss her so much that she would wear Raven's Cal hoodie, just because it smelled like her and reminded Lexa of her. It stirs something inside of Raven, and she finds herself falling even more in love with this green-eyed girl than she was before.

She's caught up in her own thoughts and emotions when she feels Lexa's hand brush across her cheek and it brings her back to the present moment. Lexa looks at her with slight concern before sitting up so that Raven is now straddling and sitting in her lap.

"What's wrong, babe?" She asks softly while tracing Raven's cheek and tucking a loose strand of chestnut hair behind her ear. Lexa’s words are gentle and caring but confuse Raven, because absolutely nothing about this moment is wrong. Everything is right, and Raven just gives her a puzzled look.

"You're crying." Lexa says gently, smoothing her thumb across her cheek and Raven now realizes Lexa's been wiping away her tears. She gives Lexa a watery smile.

"Nothing's wrong, Lex. Everything is so fucking right. It's just—" Raven tries to get out but is taken over by her emotion again. Lexa cups her face with both hands now, wiping away the free falling tears. She gives Raven a gentle kiss before meeting her eyes, encouraging her to continue. "It's just that you—you make my heart so full, that I can hardly believe you're mine sometimes. I love you so fucking much!" Lexa gives her a tremulous smile. 

"Well you better believe it, because I love you so fucking much too, and I'm yours." Lexa says, before leaning in to connect their lips.

"Say it again." Raven whispers against Lexa's lips. Her heart flooding with emotion at the words.

“Which part? I love you or that I’m yours?”

“The second one.” Raven says leaning in to press their lips together.

"I'm yours Raven Reyes." Lexa murmurs into their kiss. 

"You're mine." Raven manages to get out between kisses, unable to hide the possessiveness in her voice. “God, I love you so much.” Lexa just moans in response.

"I'm yours. I'm yours. I'm yours. I'm yours." Lexa repeats breathlessly into their kiss.

"Mine." Raven says before reconnecting their lips and shifting them so that Lexa is now laying on top of her. 

"Yours." Lexa says one more time. Then there are no more words. Only kissing and touching and trembling and bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this fic! I’m really inspired by Lexaven lately so I’m just gonna keep writing and posting stuff while my creativity is flowing. As always, comments and kudos are welcome! I definitely feel more motivated to write when I know my work is being appreciated by others, and what types of things they like about my work and want me to keep doing or not doing.
> 
> Also, friendly reminder that you do not have to have an AO3 account to leave kudos. Just click the kudos button and it will leave it anonymously! Thanks!
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr: lexxaven


End file.
